The invention relates to a heat exchanger arrangement in a housing, such as an intake pipe of an internal combustion engine, wherein the heat exchanger has at least one stack consisting of tubes and fins, and an end plate which can have fluid passages, and wherein the stack is inserted into the housing and is fastened therein.
Such a heat exchanger arrangement is revealed, for example, in EP 1 785 609 A1 and also in EP 1 830 048 A1. It involves indirect charge-air coolers with which the charge air, or else a mixture of charge air and an exhaust gas flow to be conducted back to the internal combustion engine, is cooled with a liquid coolant. In these references, the stack has an end plate projecting around and above the contour of the stack and is inserted into an opening in the housing from above. The fastening takes place at the opening edge of the housing and at the projecting edge of the end plate by means of screw connections or the like.
WO 2012/085008 A1 relates to a heat exchanger arrangement in a housing and has a stack of tubes and fins, as do many other publications too, but, instead of an end plate, a tube plate, in the openings of which tube ends are accommodated.